Massage
by Liebel
Summary: La petite sœur de Kuroo offre à son grand frère un massage dans un institut pour son anniversaire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Haikyuu! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.

NDA : Hmmm... Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire sur cet OS à part que s'il y a des demandes, je pourrais faire une suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Onii-san ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Je t'ai acheté une séance de massage !<p>

Kuroo regarda sa petite sœur et soupira. Il remit sa cravate en place. Il rougit et essaya de le cacher. Evidemment, ce cadeau lui faisait plaisir, mais sa petite sœur n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'argent, c'était pas pour en plus aller le dépenser comme ça. Il prit sa mallette pour aller au travail et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

- On verra ça ce soir quand je rentrerais.

- Ah non ! J'ai aussi contacté ton patron, aujourd'hui, tu es libre !

Le brun regarda sa copie féminine avec des yeux tout ronds. Pas de connard qui le fait chier ? Pas de papier à n'en plus finir ? Pas de tâche ingrate qu'on lui confie car il débute ? Rien de tout ça ? C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Il prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras et la remercia mille et une fois. Elle lui rendit son câlin avec plaisir mais du vite se détacher de lui, le bus allait bientôt arriver et il ne fallait surtout pas manquer l'école ! Elle parti avec un dernier sourire pour son cher frère et claqua la porte comme chaque matin.

Kuroo posa alors ses affaires et s'étira, baillant fortement. Il n'avait que 25 ans et vivait encore chez ses parents. Il ne trouvait pas ça si dérangeant que ça au final car il adorait sa famille, mais il aurait tout de même bien aimé être indépendant plus tôt. Mais de toute façon il n'avait pas les moyens pour partir, l'année prochaine il pourrait avec ses économies, sauf si Bokuto lui pompait tout comme d'habitude pour aller en boite et faire la fête.

Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il savait pertinemment que ses amis prépareraient un truc un peu fou. L'année précédente il avait eu le droit à un saut d'eau froide sur la tête le matin en réveil, un post-it dans le dos, et d'autres conneries du genre. Pour l'instant, rien ne s'était passé et il en était plutôt heureux. Il se leva et regarda le papier que sa sœur lui avait donné. Le rendez-vous était à 15h. Il se demandait sérieusement si ce n'était pas un piège mais bon, de toute façon, piège ou pas, il irait. Si par malheur c'était un piège, il défoncerait sa race à Bokuto pour s'être servie de sa petite sœur chérie.

Il s'avança ensuite vers la radio et eu un sourire. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé. Il mit une chanson au hasard et tomba sur "I like to move it" de Reel 2 Real. Il commença alors à se dandiner sur la musique en prenant des poses toutes plus ridicule les unes que les autres. Il alla se changer pour être plus à l'aise et mit un jogging et un simple t-shirt. Lorsqu'il redescendit, la chanson changea en "Law" de Flo Rida. Il adorait trop cette chanson. Il commença à danser au rythme de la chanson tel les acteurs de sexy danse, et il se démerdait pas mal.

- She hit the flo hhit the flo, next thing you know, shawty got low low low low low low low low

Il sourit lorsque la chanson fut fini et "Let's Twist Again" de Chubby Checker démara. Il aimait bien cette chanson et se prépara un deuxième petit dej'. Il manga au song de la musique, entre Eminem et Edith Piaf. C'est qu'ils étaient fort ses français. Il rougit un peu en écoutant et en se rendant compte qu'il connaissait "DICE" de Daisuke Hirakawa par cœur. Il prit ensuite un bain, toujours avec de la musique. Lorsque la chanson était relaxante il se détendait dans son bain, et d'autre fois, lorsqu'elle était plus explosif, surtout pendant la chanson "I know you want me" de Pitbull, il prenait la pomme de douche et la transformait en micro pour faire le show. Sa matinée se passa en musique et il était exténué. Il alla faire une petite sieste avant de partir pour recevoir son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Malheureusement pour Kuroo, le réveil, c'est pas son truc. Il se leva en deux-deux et couru jusqu'au train pour l'avoir. Il soupira de soulagement, il serait à l'heure pour son rendez-vous. Il ferma les yeux un peu, reprenant son souffle. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté le volley à plein temps après le lycée, sa forme avait chuté. Il sourit, espérant que pour ce jour spécial, il pourrait jouer un peu au volley avec les autres.

Il descendit du train et se rendit au petit institut. Il passa la porte, de légères rougeurs aux joues. En effet, il s'y attendait mais tout le monde le dévisageait. Ce genre d'agréments étaient plus spécifique des femmes et non des hommes, et encore plus des jeunes hommes. Il essaya de se ressaisir et observa son environnement.

L'endroit était très joli, simple, dans les ton marron, ocre et beige. Il y avait quelques ornements dorés à certain endroit, mais cet établissement respirait le luxe. Il se dit que sa sœur avait du payer une fortune pour ça ! Il n'y avait que deux clients, enfin, clientes. Elles devaient toutes deux avoir la cinquantaines et le dévisageaient. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il s'avança vers la réceptionniste.

- Monsieur Kuroo je suppose ? Nous vous attendions. Veillez me suivre.

Elle s'inclina alors dans une posture très officiel et guida le jeune homme entre les couloirs. Il la suivit et l'observa. Elle avait de belle fesses. Il lui demanderait son numéro après cette séance. Un petit sourire pervers s'installa sur les lèvres du chat. Ils arrivèrent dans un vestiaire.

- Un peignoir est mis à votre disposition, vous irez ensuite par cet porte jusque dans la pièce à côté. Votre masseur ne tardera pas à arriver.

- Très bien ~ Vous voulez peut-être rester me voir me déshabiller ~ ?

Un sourire machiavélique se nicha sur les lèvres de Kuroo et ne voulait pas partir. La jeune femme rougit. Il apprécia la réaction car apparemment il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il s'avança vers elle et elle lui donna un coup avec sa pochette.

- Ce comportement est tout à fait déplacer !

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce en claquant la porte. Il soupira et se déshabilla, enfila ensuite le peignoir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être nu ou non dessous, mais il supposait que oui. Au pire ce n'était pas très grave si une belle masseuse s'aventurait trop bas. Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche et se pinça la joue. Il lui fallait vraiment une copine, il était entrain de devenir un gros porc en rûte. Il soupira de nouveau et alla dans la pièce d'à côté. Il regarda tout autour de lui. C'était aussi luxueuse que le reste. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Désolé pour l'attente ~

Leur regard se croisa alors et une même pensée les traversa "Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici, celui-là ?!". Kuroo ferma plus fermement son peignoir et son regard devint plus agressif, plus sauvage. L'homme en face de lui se retenait à peine de cacher sa joie.

- Tooru...

- Tetsuro...

Le châtain regarda un papier qui lui avait été donné et il grimaça. Il relis plusieurs fois la feuille pour être sur de ce qu'il lisait mais oui, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Il regarda Kuroo puis la feuille et soupira. Pourquoi lui ? Les vieux souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il se revoyait encore dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et l'autre lui dire que lui aussi. Puis que tout se casse du jour au lendemain lorsque le brun était parti aux Etats-Unis. Il grinça des dents puis prit son sourire faussement jovila.

- Bien, Kuroo-kun, vous avez demandé la complète ? Très bien ! Enlevez votre peignoir et allongez-vous sur la table.

Il se retourna pour prendre des produits de massage. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il devait faire son travail sans se soucier que ce soit une connaissance ou non.

- Tooru ! Ne fait pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas !

- Ta gueule Tetsuro. Je fais mon travail alors allonge toi, ferme-la et profite. J'en ai pas plus envie que toi alors ne rend pas les choses plus compliqués.

Oikawa était toujours de dos et entendant que le brun se décide. Kuroo obéit et fit ce qu'il dit, s'allongeant sur le ventre. Le masseur fit tremper une serviette dans de l'eau chaude et l'éssora avant de la mettre sur les cheveux du brun, au moins, comme ça il ne voyait pas sa tête. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur la nuque de Kuroo et commença son massage. Il passa ses doigts sur cette peau qu'il avait déjà touché tant de fois dans d'autre circonstance. Il se souvenait parfaitement des points faibles du brun et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les stimuler. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Il pensa à sa copine et son cœur s'apaisa. Il sourit gentiment et rouvrit les yeux sur son cauchemar. Il grimaça et s'appliqua cependant. Il se demanda alors ce que le brun faisait ici. Son cœur se serra. Est-ce qu'il était venu pour lui ? Impossible. La question le démangeait. Il fallait qu'il sache.

- Kuroo-kun, pourquoi avez-vous choisi notre institut ?

- Arrête Tooru... Ne me fait pas plus de mal que tu n'en as déjà fait...

Il soupira discrètement et se retient de se retourner pour le frapper. Il regarda le sol au travers de la table de massage grâce à sa forme. Il ne voulait pas se remémorer ce triste passage de sa vie où Tooru l'avait abandonné alors qu'il était allé faire ses études à l'étranger, l'autres ne lui répondait plus, et lorsque Kuroo était revenu, Oikawa avait disparu à tout jamais. Il se dépêcha de répondre pour que la conversation ne dévie pas sur un autre sujet.

- C'est un cadeau de ma sœur pour mon anniversaire.

Oikawa se stoppa alors dans ses mouvements puis le reprit quelques secondes après. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il voulait se maudire lui-même car le matin même, en voyant la date, il s'en était souvenu, comme tout les ans depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, depuis le lycée. Il prit alors un ton désintéressé, comme si le fait même de parler au brun l'ennuyait plus que tout.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Le cœur de Kuroo se serra. Il voulait partir. Mais s'il faisait ça, sa sœur aurait dépensé de l'argent pour rien et elle serait peut-être triste. Il serra les poings. Pourquoi Oikawa ne demandait pas à être remplacé par un collègue si ça l'embêtait tellement d'être là ? Ca les arrangeait tout les deux ! Mais en plus de ça, il appréciait grandement ce que le masseur lui faisait. Il ne se souvenait pas que le châtain avait un talent pour ça. Il ferma les yeux et imagina une jolie fille à sa place. Son corps se détendit alors et plus aucun ne parlait.

Un moment, Kuroo sentit un goutte d'eau tomber sur sa peau, elle était chaude. Il tourna alors légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour voir derrière lui et alors son corps se crispa. Tooru était en pleure et lorsqu'il remarqua que Kuroo l'avait vu, il se retourna pour cacher son visage baigné de larme. Le brun se releva et voulu le réconforter mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi cet abruti pleurait. Il grinça des dents et le prit dans ses bras. Mais à peine eut-il mis ses mains autour de son corps qu'Oikawa l'avait repoussé.

- Ne me touche pas !

Mais le brun ne se laissa pas faire. Il prit les mains de Tooru et le plaqua contre la table de massage. Il ne voulait pas être violant mais il ne contrôlait plus la situation.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? C'est toi qui m'a abandonné, c'est moi qui devrait réagir comme ça !

- Tu rigole ?! C'est toi qui est parti en Amérique sans me prévenir il y a six ans !

Ils se regardèrent alors, Kuroo desserrant sa prise sur le châtain. Ils comprirent alors ce qui clochait. Un mal-entendu, voilà ce qui s'était passé six ans auparavant. Ils ne voulaient pas croire que c'était si simple, que la douleur qu'ils ressentaient depuis ce temps-ci n'était du qu'à un simple pauvre petit mal-entendu. Non, ils ne voulaient pas le croire. Le brun lâcha l'autre complètement et se recula quelque peu. Tooru essuya les larmes qu'il avait aux coins des yeux d'un revers de la manche en se relevant. Il regarda timidement le chat, sans oser le regarder devant les yeux.

- J'avais laissé une lettre avant de partir...

Le châtain regarda l'autre dans les yeux, la surprise se lisait sur son visage. Il ne l'avait jamais reçu cette lettre. Il se frotta le bras et regarda par terre, avouant à Kuroo la vérité. Le brun en fut attrister. Chacun comprenait alors la douleur que l'autre avait du ressentir. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps, près à parler en même temps, puis se stoppèrent.

- Non va y...

- Non toi d'abord...

- Très bien... Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire.

Kuroo soupira et s'approcha du masseur à pas de félin. Un petite sourire triste se lisait sur son visage. Oikawa ne recula pas, il ne se sentait pas en danger avec le brun, juste mal, très mal. Et lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de l'autre venir sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elles avaient si bon goût. Il recula le brun lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'ils faisaient. Il s'essuya la bouche.

- Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici, me dire que c'est un mal-entendu et m'embrasser comme ça ! C'est du foutage de gueule ! J'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie ! Je suis très heureux comme ça !

- Et bien pas moi.

Kuroo s'empara à nouveau des lèvres d'Oikawa sans lui laisser de choix possible en l'attrapant. Il lui lécha les lèvres et accéda facilement à sa langue. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et il s'aventura dans un endroit qu'il n'avait pas visiter depuis longtemps. Il joua de sa langue pour faire chavirer le châtain, qui se laissait étrangement faire malgré ses paroles. Kuroo en profita pour le lâcher et poser ses mains sur son visage. Ca faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir ce dont il rêvait et ce rêve se tenait devant lui aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas se retenir. La porte s'ouvrit soudain mais Kuroo eu tout juste le temps de s'écarter.

- C'est bien ceci dont vo-

Kuroo regarda la jeune réceptionniste en haussant un sourcils. Elle regarda Tooru qui était tout rouge et haussa également un sourcils. Ce dernier se releva et s'assit sur la table doucement.

- Oui c'est ça. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Fujimura-chan ?

- Non, c'était juste pour vous dire que la séance était fini. Vous allez bien, Oikawa-san ?

- Je suis malade, excusez-moi...

- Vous devriez rentrez chez vous.

- Merci.

Oikawa se releva difficilement et elle parti. Le châtain fusilla alors Kuroo du regard et celui-ci eu un sourire encore plus grand. Il passa dans la pièce à côté pour aller se changer. La séance était fini mais il savait qu'il reviendrait bientôt, ou alors Oikawa allait revenir de lui-même. Son bras fut attraper et un mauvais sourire prit place sur son visage.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Oikawa le tira alors et l'embrassa avec fougue, dominant totalement le baiser. Kuroo était très surpris, même du temps où ils étaient en couple, le châtain ne prenait pas souvent ce genre d'initiative. Il se laissa alors faire et apprécia le baiser à sa juste valeur. La pression sur son bras se relâcha et il vit l'autre partir.

- Et que je te revois jamais, abruti !

Il ferma fortement la porte, les joues rouges pivoines, puis se laissa tomber contre la porte, se demandant ce qui lui avait prit de faire ça. Il se releva et partit par la porte de derrière pour rentrer chez lui comme lui avait dit la réceptionniste. Quant à lui, Kuroo, ne pouvait pas enlever son sourire ravi. Il prit la carte de l'institut avant de partir et ne demanda pas le numéro de cette "Fujimura". C'était décidément le meilleur anniversaire depuis ses six dernières années.


	2. Chapter 2

NDA : Je compte refaire cet OS et l'amélioré ! Evidemment ça va prendre du temps car mes cours, le lycée et tout ça me prenne beaucoup de temps ! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si ça tarde à venir !


End file.
